Ravanor Grulm
Ravanor Grulm is a former miner turned mercenary and a member of krogan Clan Ravanor of Tuchanka. Biography Ravanor Grulm was born into a small, feeble clutch. As a hatchling, he was strong and healthy, and easily rose to dominance over the other children. When he matured, his own father returned to claim him, and returned him to his clan - Ravanor. He was named Grulm by his father, Grulm - whose father was also named Grulm. He completed his Rite of Passage with ease and earned his place in clan Ravanor, and began his work in the mines of Tuchanka as a krogan youth. Mining was his life and he took to it well; sometimes he would not see the sun and sky for decades at a time. Over the centuries he would partake in many traditional rituals, defend his clan’s territory in battle, and even earn the right to mate with a female. At age 257, Grulm had a son - whom he named Grulm - who left the female clan and joined with clan Urdnot. His only other surviving offspring was a female named Asa, who remained with the female clan she was born into. To this day Grulm and Asa write to each other often, and she remains his only remaining tie to Tuchanka. Grulm’s exit from Tuchanka came rather suddenly, to the surprise of his fellow clan members and co-workers. He had a good life; he had a good job that paid well, and it was one of the few callings in life a krogan on Tuchanka could be proud of - he was helping to secure the future of his people and his homeworld. However, at nearly six centuries old at this point, he had never left Tuchanka. He looked to the stars and wondered what else was out there. He could barely explain his sudden wanderlust to his clan. One day, he simply stood, announced that he needed to leave, and promptly left without so much as an explanation as to why. Despite his value to his clan, no one questioned him; to them, it just seemed like something he had to do, and after his many years of service to clan Ravanor he had more than earned the right to do as he pleased. There was a deeper reason for Grulm’s departure, but he rarely spoke of it. In truth, the vastness of the sky - of space - frightened him. He felt compelled to go forth and conquer his fears and prove his worth to the galaxy. With centuries of life skills behind him - including substantial combat experience - Grulm had no issues finding work and getting by. He traveled across the Terminus Systems, preferring to work as a freelancer, never being tied to one place or one company. As he explored different worlds and met all manner of people and different species, he knew that leaving Tuchanka was the right thing for him. Perhaps he would return someday - but for now, he was content with his new life. It did not take long, however, for the desire to feel his feet upon solid ground to take hold of him again. Instead of returning to his home, he sought out an opportunity in Korlus - on offer was a place to live, work to be done, and opportunities to travel across the galaxy with like-minded people. It was a calling that the adventurous krogan could not resist. Personality Not one for idle conversation, Grulm is very serious and hard-working. He can always be counted on for an honest opinion, and he does not mince his words; he is blunt, tells it like it is, and cares little for hurt feelings or bruised egos. He is also impartial - he doesn’t care about where anyone is from or what species they are, and treats people equally. So long as a person does their job and does it reasonably well, Grulm will get along with them. Grulm tends to keep a healthy distance between himself and others, and he doesn’t often open up to other people, preferring to keep things to himself. He is rather private, and also doesn’t wish to burden other people with his personal problems. Grulm is also sensitive, prone to taking things personally, and he tends to hold grudges against those who wrong him. Like most krogan, he looks out for himself, and he is burdened by the grim future facing his species. Having worked as a miner for most of his life, Grulm knows a thing or two about rocks, metal, and digging. He has something of a sixth sense for sniffing out valuable minerals. A shaman of clan Ravanor playfully declared him ‘Rukhmar’, an ancient krogan term that roughly translates to ‘Earth Warder’ - one who is naturally attuned to the earth and soil of Tuchanka. Grulm is most comfortable when his feet are on solid ground, and he is naturally drawn to deep places. Open sky and space is unsettling to him, though he would almost never admit it. Physical Description Grulm is a tough, muscular krogan who has the look of someone who has worked hard his whole life. He is covered in pockmarks and scars, but beyond that he is fairly unremarkable in appearance. His pale complexion and sooty hide may be a result of spending centuries of his life underground as a miner. He has bright, inquisitive eyes, orange in colour, and he tends to look grumpy. In battle, Grulm wears a black and brown heavy Hoplite battlesuit, customised beyond recognition by Grulm himself. Outside of combat, he prefers simple clothing, his own clothes are old and look as though they have been torn and repaired many times over. Armament Grulm carries with him an M-300 Claymore shotgun and an M-6 Carnifex heavy pistol, both equipped with Carnage launchers. His armor is implanted with Fortification technology, and his omni-tool has the combat ability Incinerate in its arsenal. He also utilizes Inferno Grenades and his trusty Krogan Rockbiter hammer when in combat. Category:Characters Category:Krogan Category:Miners Category:Mercenaries Category:Clan Ravanor